


Chapter 07 扣留 B

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [23]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 07 扣留 B

家里空荡荡的。  
喝剩一半的苏打水被不小心打翻在地，透明液体顺着地板缝隙缓缓流淌，男人看着易拉罐滚了好一会儿才想起拿纸巾。  
抽五六张棉纸扔下去吸水，他突然记起自己之前除了擦嘴是不怎么用纸抽的，但某个人来了以后总会迅速把一整盒用光，毕竟洗完苹果嫌水太多都能抽几张擦擦。她不喜欢用抹布，也不喜欢用拖把，常常拿纸巾往湿脏的地方盖，裹着杂物乱揉一团后丢进垃圾桶。  
“废纸。”  
“省时省力啊。”  
狡黠的声音似乎还萦绕在耳畔，她把浪费纸张的坏习惯传染给他，然后再也没回到他身边。  
当初说好了两天，如今却不止两周。  
两天刚过时，他去了她家楼下，看见那人安静地坐在小区花园的秋千上打晃晃，薄瘦背影钉子似的又直又硬。他小心凑过去，像往常那样将人自后圈入怀中，女孩没有出声反抗，但紧绷到僵硬的身子依然宣告着抵触。  
想贴紧，想像从前那样蹭蹭鼻尖和面颊。  
弘历感觉自己抱着根硬邦邦的木头，这根木头不提其它，只说外派公司的合同问题，听得人心弦一根根崩断，再也找不到接口。  
已经向警方反复打探过，想搞清这件事的来龙去脉，却因案件侦查过程中不得对外透露细节而被轰出去。好像真没什么能做的了，安排在今天下午的家属会见本不关他的事，但他还是想跟去看看，顺便问一下警察为什么总是打电话来。  
至于站在哪边，早已无需考虑。  
蒸锅呼呼作响，沸腾的姜枣汤顶起锅盖涌溢而出，坐在餐桌边发呆的男人匆忙关掉燃气灶，发现旁边煎的蛋饺也早该翻面，现在黑糊一团，无从下咽。  
饭做成这样没法吃，他没心思收拾满台狼藉的厨房，见时间差不多便拎起手边长伞出发。  
这个冷雨下起来真是没完了。  
  
  
  
刑警队最近忙得脚不沾地，化工案牵扯证据太多，多起陈年旧案一同浮出水面，除了收获名声的局长欢天喜地，执行实事的警员们多少有点苦不堪言。  
弘历避开走廊里阴着脸的幽怨载体，一个接一个房间找过去，总算在走廊尽头看到了他们。地方不太好找，因为对面就是暂时扣留调查人和嫌犯凶手的连廊，角落里堆满了不用的材料和废弃储物铁架，他差点把这间也当作正在装修的扣留室。  
女孩离他只有一道门的距离，却不是什么岁月静好的画面。男人稍稍踮起脚尖透过门上玻璃看，五叔神情激动的喊着什么，结果被对面小丫头直接抄起手提包砸了脸。  
他不仅不着急，甚至有点想笑。  
五叔好像会变脸，上次求他的时候老泪纵横，如今却骂骂咧咧。他懒得理难缠的亲戚，干脆在老头子率先出门时背过身去，等拐弯后再进去找她。  
朝思暮想的人支着头伏在桌边，弘历照常从背后发起进攻，轻轻把人抱住。  
之前好歹没有拒绝过，只是单纯的不给予回应，然而这次还没等他看清侧脸，便被一把推开。他不明白这是为什么，明明已经解释清楚了，又突然变回了那天早上的样子。  
  
警队押着房间里的罪犯踏出走廊，和堵在调解室门口的两人撞了个对面。  
他一眼便认出了多年未见的表弟，其实外貌还是有很大变化的，黑了不少，剃着光溜的圆寸，像极了无业游民。不知是不是潜意识认同的原因，看守服套在这个人身上竟分外和谐。  
没审完就给剃头换衣，警方的态度已经很明确了。  
身旁小丫头的表情越来越不对，弘历下意识握住她的手，却被直接拍下。  
  
“廖弘昼？”  
轻飘飘的声音从身后传来，还是个好听的女音，弘昼下意识回头嗯了一声。  
“畜牲！！”  
在澳门遭受的肘击和回旋踢再次重现，他居然在一个月之内被两个女人踢得双膝跪地，站都站不起来。然而还没等他反应过来，便感觉头皮传来尖锐而熟悉疼痛。  
面目狰狞的女人把他吓得惊叫，和魏璎宁有三分相似的脸庞扭曲着，指甲也一样尖利，像是要狠劲儿挖开他的头盖骨。  
“璎珞！”  
弘历冲上去将人拦下，否则警察很可能会以妨碍公务为由将她扣留。但他从未发现小丫头的力气竟能这么大，拼了命一般向仇人冲去，带得他根本站不稳。  
“你放手！”  
手提包被狠劲扔出去，毫无偏差地砸在弘昼身上。只要这个人上了车，她就再也碰不着半根毫毛。  
哪怕法院判处死刑立即执行，那也是一枪子或几管注射器的事，人死了什么痛苦都没有，甚至没时间感觉疼痛。她突然开始怨恨这个文明时代，为什么要废除五刑，为什么要废除凌迟和腰斩？  
不够，死刑也不够，她恨不能把那张兽皮剥下来，让那团恶心的腐肉碎成浓硫酸里的黑水。  
谁也别想阻拦。  
瘦削的肘弯不断蛮力击砸着弘历肩膀，她挣脱铁臂禁锢的刹那侧过身，肩肘并用的将人狠狠撞开。魏璎珞全身力量集中在一处，撞得他趔趄着退了几大步，最后狠狠磕上身后的储物架。  
铁架顶层折角正好处于男人腰部的高度，腰侧直直撞过去，卡到钝方厚实的铁角上，剧烈痛感瞬间封闭神经。  
腰间像被利刃刺穿，他额头顿时渗出细细密密的冷汗，颀长的身子几乎弯成一张弓。储物架顶层的文件和笔筒被撞落，磕碰到堆积在地的铁架边发出杂乱而清脆的巨响，引得所有人将目光集中过来。  
魏璎珞倏地回过头，看着昔日的爱人倚在铁架旁发抖，终于明白自己伤到了谁——  
那又如何，如果他真的借钱给凶手潜逃，撞这一下又算得了什么！  
她才不要管有共犯嫌疑的人，可再度转身朝凶手打去，却已经没有了刚才的力气。索幸警察们办事并不含糊，眼看着罪犯遭受了非人待遇后不得不上前阻拦，弘昼这才得以脱身，在警察的押送下迅速跑出拐角。  
她的胳膊被两个身强力壮的男警钳制住，却依旧在不断挣扎。弘历总算从毫无边际的痛感中寻出一丝清明，好不容易直起身，忍着愈来愈烈的剜疼奔到她身边，将那两条被人强扭的手臂扣入自己怀中。  
“好了……好了！璎珞！”  
腰间绞痛 ，却心如擂鼓。带点椰奶香气的发丝随着不安挣扎而拂动，飘忽着胡乱贴上他脸庞。  
弘历颤巍巍地站稳身子，贴在女孩耳侧喃喃：“你听老师说，法院会审理他，法律会制裁他，你不用这样，他会付出代价的。”  
她离他好近，近得能闻见她颈间气息。  
什么都不想做，只想摸摸她的头发——  
“你不是我老师。”  
  
她说什么？  
弘历怀疑自己听错了。  
他似乎过于乐观，总以为事情不会更坏，总以为会触底反弹，却从未想过这个底在哪儿。  
刺痛变得愈发无法忍受，身子几乎无法挪动。他不想见她皱眉红眼，也不想见现在这幅面无表情的陌生模样。  
他的珞珞明丽而自由，会把外卖味故意熏到办公室里，趁看歌剧时偷偷看他眉眼，过年时给家里贴满窗花和剪纸，也会在他宿醉后买来白粥，把男式衬衫靠近心脏的口袋里绣上她的名字，拉着他在雨后街巷里一路小跑。  
但不会用这么冷漠的眼神看着他。  
  
魏璎珞盯着男人略微泛白的干唇，一字一句道：  
“你给了他一大笔钱，是不是？”  
抱着她的人明显手臂发僵，沉吟片刻才回答：“当时说的是他要去英国读书，我不知……”  
她嘲讽地勾起唇角，明白这人又想像上次那样说‘我不知道’了。  
不过知不知道都无所谓，事实已经摆在眼前，只等警方的调查和指控，他可能还不知道自己正面临着扣留吧。  
如果问心无愧，为什么不告诉她，偏要等到警察来通知？  
“他提前出国那么久，各种手续都是你帮忙加急办齐的。”她现在满脑子都是凶手那张该千刀万剐的脸，一想到他在国外舒舒服服多活这么多年，便觉得世道本就不公。  
凭什么那么善良的姐姐要被活活掐死，埋在最黑暗潮湿的地方，而他却逍遥法外那么久，在满是阳光和高楼大厦的城市里自由穿行——  
“你资助他畏罪潜逃，是不是！”  
  
她终于把这句话嚷了出来。  
弘历怔怔地愣在原处，终于明白她为什么又突然变得对自己如此抗拒。  
什么畏罪潜逃，出国是早在一年前商量好的，他只负责联系留学机构和出学杂费，权当把见着父亲最后一面的恩情还了，怎么成了帮人犯罪？  
“我没有！”  
她质问的声音极大，他下意识反驳的音量也不小，在扣留嫌犯的走廊里有了回声。  
明知是犯罪的人而为其提供隐藏处所财物，帮助其逃匿是触犯刑法的，最起码处三年以下有期徒刑，他敢帮人潜逃，是把那么多年背的法条还给书本了吗！  
“他疯了一样的急着出国，你一点都不生疑吗？”魏璎珞妄图从他脸上找出心虚和动摇，却只看见了痛苦带来的颤栗。  
她狠劲打掉扶在自己肩膀上的两只手，眼看着他勉强直起身子，因为这个细小的动作又出了一层冷汗。  
但这不会耽误她步步紧逼的质问——  
“英国那边九月底才开学，他为什么突然要五月走？为什么要借那么多钱给他，非得有求必应？如果你们关系真有那么好，怎么我之前从来没听你提起过呢！”  
那双眼睛里满是试探怀疑，将他剜刮的溃不成军。  
“我没有。”弘历突然感觉全身的力气都被抽干，连反驳都做不到。  
“你为什么不信……那些是违法的事，就算所有人都不清楚，难道你还不了解老师吗？”  
“我没有老师！”  
“口口声声说自己不知道，自己没有，事情却办的比谁都齐全。上次不是说和自己这件事没关系吗，结果呢。”她一字一句里满是讽刺，“我不想再听你说不知道，也不要再提那两个字，我已经说过了，你不是我的老师。”  
“你是强奸犯的嫌疑共犯，是帮他杀人的刽子手！”  
腰间剧痛再也感受不到，他不知现在该做什么表情，只觉得眼前雾蒙蒙一片，耳朵嗡嗡乱响。  
他做什么了，到底怎么了，她要这么说他？  
魏璎珞下意识避开眼，因为对面男人露出了前所未有的神情，那双总是含着温柔笑意的眸子赤红着，面部筋肉牵扯着嘴角微微颤动，整个人都变得有些狠戾。  
一双大掌蓦地钳上双臂，她条件反射般的扬起手提包，使劲打上他肩膀：  
“别碰我！”  
能洗脱嫌疑的证据一样都没有，她真是不想再听无力的辩解，更不想被尚未定性的陌生人拥抱。  
弘历紧紧掐着她上臂，任由她拿着手提包打在身上。  
像刚才打五叔和弘昼那样，打在他身上。  
直到那张小脸的五官皱成一团，他才渐渐恢复了神思，发觉自己力气用太过，定是把人掐痛了。  
可刚稍微松手，那人便愤愤一推，头也不回地迅速离开。  
  
他眼看着她越走越远，却什么也抓不住。  
绷直的身子逐渐弯下，腰侧再也支撑不住，他试着轻轻摸过去，隔着衣物触碰到一点便觉得无法忍耐。  
今天没有太阳，抬眼望去只能看见乌密云层，走廊里的声控灯一盏一盏暗下，丁点儿光亮都没留下。  
黑暗彻底将人影吞没。  
  
男人扶撑着墙，隐隐约约听见有人在和他说话。  
“你好，我系特派来的澳门四姐儿，請你配合我哋調查。”  
“廖先生，请配合我们的调查。”女警比划了一下警官证，按理说在警局里无需出示，但她还是象征性晃了晃。  
“你放心，唔系講畀你定性，只系普通嘅調查詢問。”  
弘历听不懂女警旁边的男人在说什么，但大概明白他们什么意思。没做过的事偏要往他身上安，他忍痛站好，冷笑道：  
“你们有证据吗。”  
“时隔太久，恐怕没有人证。我们会对当年的行踪痕迹进行调查分析，再询问一些事，你只需按实情回答就好。”  
叶淳雪想问问他是否需要先去医院看腰，毕竟刚才那丫头推得实在够狠，但见他一直强撑便不再多说，只先提正事：“在一切调查清楚之前，我们会根据相关法律暂时扣留你。”  
“你是刑辩律师，应该清楚这些流程，我不希望我们之间因为法律规定有分歧和不愉快。如果你和这件事的确没关系，那我们也希望你可以作为证人，为警方提供信息。”  
扣留询问最多两天就会强制结束，他自然不怕调查，而且等调查结果出来，她就不会再疑他了吧。  
弘历垂下眉眼，轻轻点了头。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
连绵不断的冬雨惹人心中烦躁，男人羊毛大衣上沾得满是水珠，刚进办公室就被助理律师的一番话弄得心态略躁。  
“什么意思。”厚厚一沓复印件被猛地甩出几米远，“什么叫比较关键的部分没有了。”  
动作上有威胁，语气却听不出任何变化。朱婉摸不清上司脾性，只能小心翼翼地捡起四散的材料：“这个案子是二次开庭，不过并非上诉，而是被告半途实施了加害辩护律师的行为，所以第一次审理直接休庭。”  
“当初他报备的证据包括一份精神疾病证明，虽然后期并未在庭审中出现，但报备记录是留下的。可那份证明现在没了……我们联系过鉴定医院，给出的回复很含糊，估计是不想担责。”  
室内抽烟的行为在世诚本就常见，主任办公室更是长期烟雾缭绕。关达捻灭了今天下午的第六根烟头，抬起眼皮盯着蹲在地上拾东西的女人。  
他喜欢人们低眉顺眼的样子，像廖弘历那种个头不高还偏偏斜眼睨他的人，看了就不舒服。  
“被告平时的行为举动没有任何异常，他的律师却带人去做精神鉴定，还报备成了证据材料，你知道这意味着什么吗。”指节敲了敲桌子，似乎有些不耐烦。  
捡材料的手一顿，朱婉及腰的卷发几乎搭到地板，盖住了她犹豫不定的神情。她知道自己没什么出息，今天想着不惜一切代价往上爬，明天就情绪化的认为不能太过分，办事总是犹犹豫豫，所以最后一件也办不成。  
她现在就又犹豫了：“被告也可能是自己装的，骗律师说自己有精神疾病然后想减刑，之前又不是没有过这种人……”  
“我不关心袁春望是不是自己想装的，明白吗？”  
不等她说完，男人便直接打断。他不管被告如何如何，只想知道辩护律师的伪证能不能成立。关达最讨厌她这幅立场摇摆不定的样子，稳准狠三样除了稳还凑合，其它两样丁点儿不沾边。  
照廖弘历手底下的人差远了。  
当初就算是真用几个老律师换来了新人，他也觉得不太亏。毕竟可挖掘的后续价值很大，第一次接案子就敢接狗皮膏药，还知道把证据当成筹码控制舆论、利用民意炒作的人，留在身边办事简直再好不过。  
那丫头身上有股劲儿，可惜被姓廖的压下去了。现在除了成天查证据说服人，什么手段都不用，乱七八糟的案例集和书倒是看了不少。  
好在华天里没全被洗脑，否则也不会有人把档案盒偷出来交给他们。但关键证据不在，他有些怀疑这个副主任投靠世诚的诚意。  
“你确定他给的材料没问题？”  
“没问题吧，给我的时候盒子搭扣还有不少灰，不像是动过的。”  
关达心里冒出的小怀疑被打消，案件结束后档案盒是不可能再动的，帮忙给老婆换工作和更高职位分红这种交换条件，没理由再倒打一耙。  
可那份精神证明到底去哪儿了，不可能没有……关键证据不在，他们没法及时向律师协会起诉或找公安局报案。现在是最佳时机，姓廖的在公安局接受询问，腾不出手来对付外面的事。  
但他们只剩下不到二十个小时了，想迅速找到那份精神证明，可能性几乎为零。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
屋里没开灯，只有电脑屏幕荧荧亮着。外派公司的会议合同很难搞，魏璎珞将双腿蜷缩到凳面上，小脑袋埋进膝盖里。  
窗外雨声淅淅沥沥的，似乎比白天小了些。  
手脚冰凉，胃也有些痛，刚刚炖出来的姜汤辣得舌头发麻，她不知道自己哪个环节出了问题，只能捏住鼻子喝下去。  
不想喝这么难喝的姜汤，却不知道该问谁。  
犹豫再三，她终究拿起手机，按下了拨打键。  
“很抱歉打扰你，审的怎么样了？”  
“……不太好。”  
魏璎珞微微握紧了手机，心跳越来越快。  
那天刚见着凶手，在情绪最激动的时候朝他嚷了许多不该说的话，但心里还是有点小小的希冀。  
既然他自己讲不清楚，那她就一定要把这件事查明捋顺，结果不外乎两种，有关或无关，不论是哪种，她都能坦然接受。  
只是她不明白这个‘不太好’是指没进展，还是那个男人真的……  
“对被盘问人的留置时间有规定，自带至公安机关之时起不超过二十四小时，我们还是经上级批准才延长到四十八小时。”电话对面叹了口气，很是疲惫，“可当年的行踪太难查了，他自己又是律师，反侦察能力比较强，很多话要多说几遍才有人信。”  
“时间不够吗。”  
对面没有再说话，时间不够，意味着询问会被强制终止，什么结论都得不出。  
她默默坐回床铺，摸着堆得乱糟糟的衣服，五指逐渐合起抓紧。  
  
“你怎么界定有意无意，如果公检方一口咬定有意，启动调查后会直接把人逮捕或拘留。”  
“刑事辩护中伪证的界定很难，很可能会被人举报有嫌疑，然后就进公安局了。”  
“调查时间的确不长，一周两周，可以不留案底。”  
  
全是他说的，全是他教的。  
刑法第306条，伪证罪。  
强行调查能延长扣留时间，而且证据不足的话不会产生任何影响。只要她拿档案盒去警察局，就能为警方争取时间，把事情调查清楚。  
只要……她告他，用他教给的法条，违背他领着走的路，去告他。  
  
  
  
询问阶段的48小时已经过去，警方几乎一无所获。弘历开始收拾东西，他已经把自己知道的全说了，实在没什么再留下去的必要。  
没完没了的询问尚能忍受，但在这里的夜晚太难挨，硬板床硌得人腰疼，加上这几天下雨潮湿，他腰侧被撞到的位置愈发胀痛，丁点儿没消。  
这件事和他没关系，有警方作保，她该信了吧。  
“你还不能走。”女警突然拦住他的去路。  
“已经过48小时了，根据法律规……”  
“有人向我们报案，你在今年年初的案件辩护中有制作伪证的嫌疑，我们必须再次展调查。”  
叶淳雪将装订好的报案材料扔给他，不再多说。  
  
「报案人：魏璎珞，女，汉族，1995年10月23日出生，住东庆市汇昆路淮口新苑6栋2门502，身份证编号……」  
  
弘历难以置信的看着手中那沓纸，上面印满了代理灭门案时的取证及辩护流程。  
她举报他，有犯伪证罪的重大嫌疑。  
  
「以上本人提供材料完全属实，并愿承担一切法律责任。希望公安机关协助调查，对涉案律师行为进行推验，维护被告人合法权益。」  
  
心里闷了一大块，周身空气几乎停止流动，他胸口起伏愈发剧烈，那张纸仿佛重达千钧，抓都抓不住。  
这个案子是她跟着的，他有没有犯伪证罪，她比谁都清楚。不过是用这种方法，把他强行扣在警局里继续接受调查。  
她就这么不信他，宁可不择手段。  
那些刑法都是在无聊时，他逐字逐句解释扩展教给她的，她软软一团窝在怀里，和法条一起融化进胸膛。  
还真是活学活用。  
  
“也就是说，你还要再等段日子，最多半个月。”叶淳雪心里也有些不舒服，但非常时期，她有必要借助这种手段。  
男人突然将纸张撕扯碎裂，用力砸掷落地后猛地推开女警往外走。  
她怎么会告他，怎么会把他关进去？  
可那人是魏璎珞，为了达到目的什么事都办得出来，只是在一开始被他强行拽着，做不成那些上不得台面的事。  
没有老师，不是老师，是嫌疑共犯，是刽子手，她把他当什么，真当成那种东西吗！  
“拦住他！”  
一个人力气再大也难敌四手，更何况还有腰伤，他拼尽力气也挣扎不动。铁门重重关上，女警示意同事给门边上好锁：“你不需要有任何异议。”  
身后铁门传来沉重的击砸声，她不必回头就能知道男人在用身体的每一寸攻击那几根栏杆。  
他想出去，想去问到底为什么。  
手肩肘，腿膝足，无一处不用力，无一处不绝望。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
写字楼底商的烧烤店到了晚上十一二点依旧人声鼎沸，刚刚结束加班的白领们本没什么力气吃夜宵，却因为惦着明天是周五能多睡些而找空座坐了下来。  
傅恒神情复杂的看着海兰察把一大块炸牛排塞进嘴巴，觉得那些红色结缔组织和尸体没什么区别。但他现在没心思恶心人，只盯着桌上的鸡翅半晌咽不下：  
“不可能是廖哥做的。”  
就算全东庆的律师都去作伪证，廖弘历也不可能，他宁愿相信解剖室里的尸体突然肌肉痉挛诈起来。  
“问题的关键是，如果我因为飞来横祸进号子了，明玉不仅不尽力捞我，还想着法子耍手段把我扣警局里出不来，我肯定受不了。”海兰察继续撕扯着牛排肉，嘴巴油光光的，颇有些忿忿不平。  
越看那些红肉越别扭，他撇撇嘴没说出令人扫兴的话，难得明玉回娘家住几天，这人刚稍微从照顾有孕妻子的压力里解放一点，他可不能拿牛肉和尸体败坏兄弟胃口，但该说的还是要说。  
“那只是扣留询问，顶多算配合公安工作，还能说是优秀好市民支持办案，被你形容的像真去坐牢似的。”  
“你以为呢？作伪证可不是闹着玩的，说严重点，万一真查出什么，相当于女朋友亲手把自己送牢里去了。”  
海兰察将竹签丢进小筒里，想起前两天警局来电话，让他去给关在号子里的所长送衣服。结果他根本没有所长家和三楼办公室钥匙，又不敢给魏姐说，只好收拾出自己的长袖卫衣和棉服送过去。  
按理说他没法见着人的，但询问室门打开的一刹那，他还是看见了一个模糊的侧影，无力地倚着椅背。  
这询问室能和刑讯室有多少区别？他实在搞不懂脑袋灵光的魏姐怎么会做出这种事，摇摇头道：“不对，她本来就是把所长送去坐牢了，我前几天去派出所送的衣服，但头发好像还在……”  
傅恒刚想反驳说你家坐牢在派出所坐，就被旁边一桌越来越大的谈笑声引去注意力。  
那桌男人很吵，喝了几口白酒就开始大放厥词。  
“不就是钱没商量好，女的把男的送进去了吗。”  
“不至于，都是挺好的人。”  
写字楼里不止一家律所，连傅恒都知道这是对家律师，平时巴结着想跳槽来华天，但总是被拒之门外。现在好了，所长不在，合伙人不露面，华天简直快乱成一锅粥，副主任和行政处勉强维持着运营，天天加班也补不上脊梁骨突然消失的漏洞。  
小人开心多半不是自己得志，而是看别人落难。  
“作伪证还不简单，再者说有几个不做的？封口费给够，没人出去瞎说。”男人脸涨得通红，对身旁一直阻拦自己口不择言的同伴表示嫌弃，“怎么还不让说了，那人现在蹲号子呢，你让他从牢里出来打我？”  
傅恒下意识用湿巾擦了擦手，刚想回头看就被海兰察扳回脑袋。  
律师这行抬头不见低头见，今天是对家，明天就可能合作打官司，撕破脸皮对两边都没好处。  
“喝多了，回家吧！”  
那桌的同事们也都在劝，他俩懒得搭理这种人。这事本来就算过去了，结果那人又开始喋喋不休地议论私生活问题，什么有个好爹、装腔作势、潜规则下属之类，最后成功把话头引到女方身上。  
  
傅恒坐在离那人不足一米的地方，指节握得咯咯作响。  
不堪入耳的话比自己母亲当初说的难听百倍，他好像又回到了那家居酒屋，看着女孩用筷子把厚蛋烧插起，发出清脆的响声。  
大事化小，小事化了，他一直以为自己做的很对。  
不是为她好吗，很多事忍忍就过去了。  
可她今天若在场，一定不能忍，也不想忍。  
  
“长得是真漂亮，就是这男的，三十好几天天加班，哪儿有心思啊。这要是我，能让她三天三夜下不来床——”  
“你他妈再说一句！”  
大言不惭的男人被一拳揍翻，海兰察差点被吃到一半的骨肉相连噎住。低头咬个肉串的工夫，那小子就冲上去动手了……傅少爷还有动手的时候？  
一米八五的个头不白长，成天拖着尸体拉拽的臂力也不错。虽然之前没有经验，但凭借着对解剖的认知，他迅速避开所有可能造成重伤的器官，朝着神经敏感却没有实质性伤害的地方揍下去。  
桌子上吃剩的烤串和废酒瓶掀落一地，那人酒后也是劲儿大，两个人打得不相上下，被同事们拉扯着不肯松手。傅恒脑子里的脏字储备不够，便化言语为力量，一脚踹上他小腿：  
“道歉！”  
然而第一次出手打人的傅少爷没能等来酒鬼的道歉，只看见厚重的啤酒瓶朝自己脑门砸过来。绿瓶子敲在头顶上不算太痛，也可能是一下就把他敲懵了。  
耳边是女店主和食客的尖叫，海兰察和对方同事的理论声，有温热的液体顺着脸流下，他探出手摸了摸，看见解剖台上熟悉的红色。  
彻底懵掉之前，他只剩下一个疑问。  
廖哥之前被啤酒瓶开过瓢吗。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“您好，请问您记不记得14年的时候，您在盛园大厦底商租过一间商铺？”  
小耳朵在寒风中冻得通红，魏璎珞推开沉重的玻璃门，围着大厦底商到处问。  
“请问您还有这里上个租客的信息吗。”  
“您能不能再仔细找找，这件事……”  
没有警方许可，没有当案代理律师的身份，她只能凭着自己努力闷头查。然而人们对一个普通人的求问并不买账，多年前的事回忆都懒得回忆，更别提专门翻找早已不知道扔哪儿去的信息。八年前的租客是谁对他们来说根本不重要，常常敷衍几句就把她打发掉。  
就算找到了当时的老板，也不一定能找到便利店员工，就算找到员工……只怕也记不清当时的情景。  
能打听到的唯一突破口只有那家便利店，至于留学中介，她根本不知道弘历当年找的哪一个，查不出半点信息。  
东庆太大了，这座包容了两千多万人口的城市以周边地区望尘莫及的速度更新换代，街上永远围着防护网，店铺拆过又装，一批又一批的人搬进搬出。希望在无数次业主更换中化作流沙，最后半分不见。  
能去哪儿找呢。  
  



End file.
